World Love Cruse
by Fire Fairy3197
Summary: America invites all the coupled off countries to a Valentine's Weekend Cruse! What happens when Canada, who comes to give a massage class, helps Germany realize that Italy isn't as good of a boyfriend as he likes to think? Warnings: Yoai Fun Times(aka smut!)! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Possible OOCs Italy bashing! Gushy Valentine's Day Themes! Human and Country names used!


**World Love Cruse**

**Warnings: Yoai Fun Times(aka smut!)! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Possible OOCs Italy bashing! Gushy Valentine's Day Themes! Human and Country names used!**

_Dream, Newspaper, Movie, ect._

**A/N: I wrote this for Valentine's Day but never got to post it because my computer crashed and I just got it fixed, hope you guys like it! May add more to it later on may not who knows. ;P**

Canada sighed softly as he sipped his coffee as he waited for the world meeting to start. It was a week before Valentine's Day and Canada could see the excitement and love spreading around the other countries. Canada's peace and quiet ended though when America ran over to him and shook him by the shoulders, "CAN~ADA~!"

"America, please stop shaking me and tell me what you want," Canada sighed, glad he hadn't had his coffee in hand when Alfred saw him for the first time in months.

"You know how next weekend is Valentine's Day?" America asked, bouncing excitedly.

"What about it? I'm not helping you get Japan to go on a date with you," he said and glared softly at his brother.

"What? No! Kiku actually agreed already! That's not the point! The point is I want to do something for everyone this year!" Alfred smiled brightly.

"And what do you want to do, Alfred?" Matthew laughed softly.

"I want to take everyone on a Valentine's Weekend Cruse!" America smirked.

"What does this have to do with me, Al? I don't have a Valentine…" Canada raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"W-well, I _know_ you are one of the best masseurs in the world and I was hoping you'd teach a lover's massage class," Alfred said softly and gave him the 'kicked puppy' look.

Canada thought about it and smirked, "Alright, Alfred, I'll teach the class, but on one condition."

"_ANYTHING_!" America cried.

"You help me get Germany to face that Italy has been cheating on him since basically day one," Canada said.

America froze, "I-Italy…what the hell are you talking about?!"

Canada pulled out his phone and showed Alfred the pictures he had of Italy and almost every country not in a serious relationship in various stages of sex, "goes back to basically day one and Germany is happily oblivious, but that doesn't help me now does it?

"How did you get these?" Alfred asked, wide eyed.

"Being invisible has _some _advantages, baby brother," Canada teased, "Hungry believing Germany deserves someone who's loyal also helps."

"I-I don't know, Mattie," he bit his lip.

"Alfred, I have a video tape of Italy trying to get into _my _pants two _days_ ago, and during it he says Germany thinks he's out buying his _Valentine's Day gift_!" Canada hissed, "Italy is using Germany like a pasta maker and the poor man has no idea."

America nodded, "Yeah. Alright, Mattie, but not until everyone's on the boat. Italy can't hide from it then. I'll use the tape; say I'm going to play a cheesy lovey dovey movie and that 'accidentally' gets played."

Canada smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, Alfie!"

America sighed and hugged him back, "yeah yeah yeah, your massage class better be worth it…"

"Oh it will be," Canada smirked.  
~CxG~

That weekend Canada was the first country on the boat besides America, having promised to help the chef make dinner for that night.

America was setting up the tables and chairs when he found him, "Hey, Al!"

"Mattie! Hey, did you bring those pictures too? We can put them in Germany and Italy's room before they show up," Alfred asked as one of the crew took over for him.

"Great idea," he smiled and dug into his bag to get the pictures, "You put those in their room and I'll set up the tape before heading to the kitchen." Alfred nodded, took the pictures, and walked off, also taking his brother's bag to put it in his room as it was on the same hall.

The other countries slowly started to board the boat. Japan was the first to arrive and for that he got showered with kisses from Alfred, then England and France, Hungary and Romano, Prussia and Austria, Lithuania and Poland, Denmark and Norway, Spain and Cuba, Thailand and South Korea, Russia and China, and finally Germany and Italy. America gave everyone a tour of the boat all the while holding a red faced Japan to his side. The tour ended with the beautiful dining room that was decorated with reds and whites and little bow and arrow armed cupids. There were five tables each with red tablecloths with white rose center pieces, four tables were set for four people and one set for five.

"Each seat has a place card so please find your seat while I go start a cheesy lovey dovey movie and you're brought your meal," America said, kissed Kiku's cheek, and walked off.

England, France, Prussia, and Austria were at one table, Thailand, South Korea, China, and Russia at the second, Hungary, Romano, Spain, and Cuba at the third, Lithuania, Poland, Denmark, and Norway at the fourth, and finally Canada, Germany, Italy, Japan, and America were all at the fifth. Dinner was served and America came back, sitting between Kiku and Matthew happily.

Everyone dug in while what looked like a home security video started up.

_Italy stepped closer to Canada smirking broadly, "Oh, Can~ada~, won't you join me for some fun?"_

"_Fun?" Canada took a step back, frowning darkly, "Italy, what about Germany? You've been with him for years and it's almost Valentine's Day. Surely he wouldn't be happy to know you're out flirting."_

_Italy laughed, "the idiota thinks I'm out buying his Valentine's Day gift. What Germany doesn't know won't kill him, Matthew. Come on, you must be so lonely with no one knowing you exist. Not even France looks your way."_

_Canada shivered, "Maybe because France is loyal and is my Papa! I may get a bit lonely but I would never do something like that to anyone! You're disgusting!"_

_Italy glared at him, "I was under the impression you didn't like Germany."_

"_War is different! What I did in the war doesn't mean anything now! I didn't like doing those things to him but he's more stubborn then America and I was desperate for the information! He had my baby brother locked up being tortured! Prussia would have done this same thing for him, and Romano would have done the same for you!"_

"_Whatever. If you're not going to be any fun I'll just have to go find someone else," Italy hissed and walked off._

_Canada shook his head, "how in the name of maple did Germany get to be so unlucky as to get stuck with that? I hope he doesn't get to hurt…"_

Everyone sat, frozen in shock. Italy jumped up, "how dare you! How dare you film that!"

"I have a security system around my home, sue me!" Canada called back, "I'm not the one acting like a wanton whore when I'm in a relationship! I mean honestly, telling him you're going to get him a Valentine's Day gift when you're going to cheat on him? That's hitting below the belt and you know it!"

"And this isn't?!" Italy yelled, "giving it to America to show in the middle of a Valentine's Day cruise?!"

"What Alfred does with my security footage is not my problem. He has access to my security footage and I have access to his," Canada smirked and leaned back in his seat, "I'm just sorry Germany learned his boyfriend was an unloyal slut by watching him flirt with the most invisible man in the world and then not even try and deny it." Italy froze, realizing he was right he hadn't even tried to deny it.

Germany stood and left the dining hall, going for his and Italy's room. Italy ran after him, calling for him to slow down.

America stood, "Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Let's all get to bed we have an early morning tomorrow. Breakfast is here at 6:30 to 8 and a lover's massage class is on the pool deck at 8:15."

Everyone headed to their rooms, talking quietly about how heartless Italy had seemed in the video and how upset Germany must be. 

The next morning Canada woke early, went to the boat's gym, worked out till six, went back to his room, showered, and was in the dining room by 6:30. He smiled when he saw a huge plate of pancakes waiting for him. He sat down and started eating only to stop when Germany sat down heavily next to him.

"Morning, Germany," he said softly, "You doing alright?"

Germany tossed the pictures down on the table for all to see, "you were right, Italy is nothing but an unloyal slut…"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "no one could have expected that he could have turned out to be such a horrible person, Germany."

Germany laughed bitterly, "you and America kept me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I was going to propose to him at dinner tonight but last night…he didn't even try to deny it."

"People like Italy aren't worth your time, Germany. Just be glad you hadn't already married him and found out then," he said softly.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Germany said and looked up at him in confusion.

"I am. Not many know it but I was married to a human once. Her name was Mira. I had to go to France for a few weeks on business so she went to stay with America, but she didn't introduce herself as my wife, she said her carriage was ransacked and America, being America, let her stay and he…comforted her, like any lonely man would. She had been cheating on me since we got together. Hell, she was with someone when we went on our first date. I actually caught them in bed together. I didn't blame Alfred though. I got away from her as soon as I could though. I can't stand anyone being that unloyal, if you really love someone you shouldn't be able to sleep with someone else, even drunker then Prussia was at Alfred's last Christmas party."

Germany laughed and nodded, "that is very true. So, why are you here, besides to get me away from Italy."

"Alfred asked me to teach the Lover's Massage class, called me the 'best masseur in the world' or something to that effect and gave me his 'kicked puppy' look," he said softly, "him helping me with you and Italy was my price." Germany raised an eyebrow at him. "I may be cheap, Ludwig, but I'm not free." He stood and went to the pool deck to prepare for the class.

At 8:15 everyone, save Italy as he had gone home after arguing with Germany as the blonde broke up with him, was on the pool deck, waiting for Canada to begin. "Alright everyone, one person will be on the table shirtless and the other will be fully clothed and standing beside the table. Germany, you can come up here and get on the table." Everyone did as told, a few who had gotten a massage from Matthew before were whining about how unfair it was that Germany was getting one.

Matthew let his eyes roam the newly single man on his table and showed everyone how to start on the neck and shoulders, working out the knots without hurting their partner, "depending on how stressed your partner is some won't have very many knots and others will have quite a few so try and get out as many as possible."

Soon Matthew had shown them how to give a full body massage and told them to switch.

Germany got off the table and pulled on his tank top, "Thank you, Matthew, I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

Matthew smiled, "of course, Ludwig, it's the least I could do."

Germany smiled, "let me repay the favor?"

Canada smirked, "I might be cheap, Ludwig, but I'm not free. You'll have to do _something_ before I lie down and let you do whatever you wish to my body."

Ludwig smirked, "Alright, Matthew, I get it. How about dinner? I'm sure I can get America to set up a romantic dinner for me and his big brother."

Matthew smirked, "I'm sure you can with how nosy he is. Alright, Ludwig, dinner sounds wonderful."

"Great," Ludwig smiled.

Matthew walked over to where America was trying to work out a large not out of Japan's back and took over, sending his brother to talk to Germany about their privet and romantic diner.

The rest of the day was spent in the pool or hot tubs, dancing, sunbathing, or a few decided to try Matthew's tips for a good massage in privet.

Matthew had decided to sit in the sun and read until Ludwig laid down next to him and the book was forgotten for flirting shamelessly with the other man.

Germany was walking Matthew to his room when he frowned, "Matthew, how come we never see this side of you all the time?"

Matthew sighed, "I suppose because my people are relatively quiet in nature. I also think that the Italy thing has something to do with it. It takes a lot to rile me up but something like that is a sure fire way to do it. I'm also not around Alfred this often and he always brings out my loud and prideful side. I also want something that I can't get by being invisible."

"Oh? What's this something you want?" Germany asked as he leaned against the door way of Matthew's room.

"You," Matthew said simply, "I'll see you at six." The amythest eyed man slipped inside his room as the blue eyed man was frozen in shock.

Once he was over his shock Germany smirked and went to get ready for his date with Canada.

Canada dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a maroon red silk button down shirt, shiny black dress shoes, and a white silk tie with a small German flag in the shape of a heart on the knot. He tied his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and sighed as he saw his curl out of the corner of his eye, hoping it wouldn't get in the way too much and knowing better than to try and pull it back with the rest of his hair. He shaved quickly and sighed nervously, "I hope he isn't doing this just to get over Italy…or because I'm the only single person on the ship…"

Six o'clock came sooner than Matthew expected it to and he waited outside the door of his room. A few seconds after six, Ludwig exited his room and smiled softly when he saw him waiting, walking up to him quickly. Germany was dressed fairly similarly to Matthew; he wore black dress pants, shiny black dress shoes, a white silk button down, and a bright red silk tie with his hair slicked back as usual.

Ludwig smiled softly, took his hand in his, and kissed his knuckles, "you look lovely, Matthew."

Matthew blushed, "thank you, Ludwig, you look quite dashing yourself."

Ludwig smirked softly and held his arm out to him, "shall we?" Matthew took his arm and nodded. Ludwig lead him to the ballroom where one lone table sat with a red tablecloth, two lit candles, a small center piece of one yellow rose, one white rose, and two red roses, and a meal that smelled absolutely wonderful.

Ludwig pulled his chair out for him. "Thank you," Matthew smiled and sat, "such a gentleman. Where did you learn it? Surely not from Prussia."

Ludwig sat across from him and chuckled, "No, not from Gilbert. Ven I vas a colony Austria refused to let there be two of him so I stayed vith him vile Prussia vas at var and several times during the year." Ludwig blushed when he realized he had let his accent slip and cleared his throat.

Matthew nodded then frowned, "Ludwig, are you trying to hide your accent?"

Ludwig nodded, "Italy hated it and I suppose I'm so used to hiding it now that it's habit."

Matthew shook his head, "don't hide part of who you are, Ludwig. If there is anything I hate it's when someone hides something big about themselves from me, especially when they're trying to date me…"

Ludwig smiled softly, "alright, Matthew, I von't hide my accent."

Matthew placed a hand on his, "good, because I think your accent is sexy as hell." Ludwig smirked and they started to eat. Their meal was simple but as wonderful as it smelled and Matthew believed Ludwig was glad there wasn't any pasta.

After they finished eating, classical music filled the air. Ludwig stood and held his hand out to him, "may I have zis dance?" Matthew nodded, took his hand, and stood, letting the older man lead him out to the dance floor. Ludwig pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Matthew wrapped his arms around his shoulders and laid his head on his chest as they started to sway in time with the music.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, but when they stopped the full moon was high in the sky and the candles on the table had burned down considerably. They blew out the candles and headed back towards their rooms. Matthew blushed when they reached his room, between America and Japan _and_ England and France's rooms and the two couples were apparently trying to out moan the other. "If you like you can stay with me," Germany said softly, "I'm at ze end of ze hall away from anyone zat could be to…noisy."

Matthew nodded, "that sounds wonderful. Just let me grab my bag?" Ludwig nodded. Matthew went into his room, threw the few things not in his duffle into said bag, grabbed the bag, and went back out to Ludwig as quickly as possible. Ludwig took his hand and led him down the hall to his room. "Thank you again for letting me stay here," Matthew blushed as they entered the room, several rooms away from everyone else, Alfred must have done that on purpose.

Ludwig smiled and took his bag from him, "of course, Matthew, besides I still owe you for zat massage zis morning."

Matthew blushed brighter when he said that, "y-you don't owe me anything!"

Ludwig smirked and caressed his cheek, "zere's the Matthew I know." Matthew looked down and blushed even brighter. Ludwig pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on top of his head, "you are vorried about something…"

"I-I…" Matthew sighed and gripped his shirt, "I don't want this to go too much farther and when we get off this boat and we aren't the only two single people anymore you to say it was the loneliness or you trying to get over Italy or just forget about me like everyone seems to…"

"Vat kind of man do you take me for, Matthew?" Ludwig asked, holding him at arms length.

"I think you're a man who just got out of a very serious relationship last night in one of the most painful ways possible. I think you're a man who needs to be shown that he's wantable. I think that you're a man who needs time to heal because some jackass has been cheating on him for most of your relationship. I think you're a man that doesn't move this easily from one meaningful relationship to another. I don't, can't be a replacement, Ludwig. I have serious feelings for you, have since before you and Italy got together and I'm not about to get my hopes up only for them to be crushed when you decide this doesn't mean anything to you or when we get of this boat you completely forget I exist!" Matthew pulled away completely and hugged himself, turning away from him.

Ludwig sighed softly, "you're right; I did just get out of a serious relationship because he cheated on me, but where you're vrong is the part about not wanting another serious relationship so soon. I don't believe in short term relationships or one night stands like mein bruder does. I vant a serious relationship vith you, Matthew, because I know you would never treat me like Italy did and you're already helping me to heal from it."

Matthew bit his lip, "y-you won't forget about me? Y-you want something long term? With me?"

Ludwig kissed his hair and pulled him to his chest, "Ja, I do, Matthew."

Matthew smiled and turned his head so he could kiss his jaw, "I want that too, Ludwig." Ludwig smiled and kissed him softly as he turned the younger nation around to face him. Matthew kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ludwig gripped his hips gently. Matthew kissed his jaw down to his neck. Ludwig gripped his hair, careful of his curl.

Matthew smirked up at him, "you can touch it if you want, but I become much more dominate when you do."

"After being with Italy for so long I think that's just what I need," he smirked and twisted the curl around his finger.

Matthew groaned, picked him up, and laid him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, "Je t'aime (I love you-French), Ludwig."

Ludwig blushed brightly, "Ich liebe dish auch (I love you too-German), Matthew."

Matthew kissed him passionately and ran his hands under his shirt. Ludwig kissed back, shivered, and pulled off both their ties before unbuttoning Matthew's shirt and running his hands over his chest. Matthew pulled both their shirts off and kissed from Ludwig's lips to the waist band of his pants, leaving a trail of red bite marks in his wake. Ludwig gasped and gripped his hair, "M-Matthew~!"

Matthew smirked and nipped, licked, and sucked at his stomach along his waist band, his fingers playing with the buckle on his belt. Ludwig moaned and tugged his curl with one hand while the other unbuckled his belt. Matthew took the hint and pulled his pants and boxers off in one tug. Ludwig groaned as the cold night air hit is now free erection. Matthew kissed the head and licked the slit, teasing the blue eyed man beneath him.

Ludwig moaned and tugged his hair, "D-don't tease, Matthew~!"

Matthew chuckled, pulled the rest of his clothes off, grabbed the bottle of lube hidden in the bedside table drawer, and spread it on his fingers before rubbing his entrance, "tell me if it hurts, love."

Ludwig nodded and kissed him, pushing against his fingers, "Please, Matthew~!"

"So eager, my love," he teased and gently pushed a finger inside him. Ludwig gasped and bucked back against his finger. Matthew smiled and pumped it in and out, getting him used to the feeling of being filled.

Ludwig moaned, "m-more! Please!" Matthew kissed his jaw and slowly pushed a second finger in with the second. Ludwig bucked again once the small bit of pain disappeared. Matthew pumped and scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him as much as he could without hurting him. Ludwig moaned, loving that Matthew was so gentle and patient with him, "M-matthew, m-more. Please I need more!"

Matthew smirked and added a third finger inside him, careful not to hurt him, "That's the last one, baby." He kissed him softly. Ludwig kissed back and bucked, needing him inside him. Matthew pumped and scissored his fingers, making sure he was stretched enough so he wouldn't hurt him when he entered him.

Ludwig moaned, "I-I'm ready, Matthew~! Please!" He bucked.

Matthew removed his fingers, removed his own clothes, lubed himself up, and lined up with him, "if you want to stop at any time tell me, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled and kissed him as he wrapped his legs around his waist, "I promise, Matthew, but I doubt I'll want to stop."

Matthew kissed his cheek, "we'll see." He slowly pushed inside him, stopping once he was balls deep inside him. Ludwig gripped his shoulders, closing his eyes against the pain. Matthew kissed his eyelids, his nose, and his lips as he massaged his hips to distract him from the pain.

Ludwig kissed back and tangled his hands in his hair, "O-okay, you can move now, Matthew."

"Are you sure? Don't push yourself, love," he whispered and kissed his jaw.

Ludwig smiled and nodded, "fuck me, Matthew." Matthew groaned softly, pulled almost all the way out, and pushed back inside of him. Ludwig moaned and tightened his legs around his waist. Matthew continued to thrust, trying to find that spot that would make Ludwig see stars.

Soon Ludwig arched off the bed and screamed, "MATTHEW! There! D-do that again."

"There it is," Matthew smirked and hit that spot harder with each thrust.

"F-faster! Harder! M-Matthew, please!" Ludwig tugged his hair, tossing his head back against the pillow. Matthew pounded into that spot, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "M-Matthew, I-I'm going to c-cum!" Ludwig screamed and bucked into his hand.

"Cum for me, baby," Matthew whispered in his ear and bucked back into his sweet spot, hard.

"MATTHEW~!" Ludwig screamed as he came, painting both their chests and Matthew's hand white. Matthew growled deep in his chest and bit down on his neck as he came deep inside him. Both laid there panting for several minutes, trying to calm their panting breaths and racing hearts.

Matthew smiled down at him and kissed his cheek, "you're so perfect, Ludwig." He carefully pulled out of him, lay down next to him, and pulled the other blonde to his chest.

Ludwig whimpered softly when he pulled out of him, feeling empty and cold. He snuggled into his chest and kissed his jaw, "I am not perfect, Matthew, you are. You're so gentle and loving, I hope I can stay in your arms forever."

Matthew smiled, kissed his hair, and rubbed his back, "I hope you can two, beautiful, now rest. We've got a long trip back home tomorrow." Ludwig hummed softly and did as told, using his shoulder as a pillow. Matthew smiled, caressed his cheek, kissed his hair, and followed his love into the land of dreams, knowing that they would be together for a long time.


End file.
